


Touched

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone, Touching, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “I want to touch you,” Tony whispered in his ear, warm breath caressing his cheek.“Anything,” Steve breathed out, sleep making his words mushy.





	

Steve didn’t know how long he’d been napping, but the light that kissed his eyelids was softer than when he had first closed them, so it must have been a while. A slight rustle of clothing next to him let him know he hadn’t woken naturally, but the sudden increase in his heart rate meant it was Tony crouching down next to the couch. Steve kept his eyes closed, waiting.

“I want to touch you,” Tony whispered in his ear, warm breath caressing his cheek. 

“Anything,” Steve breathed out, sleep making his words mushy.

He heard Tony smile. There was another rustle and Tony bent over him, their chests nearly touching, then the barest brush of Tony's lips against his. Tony spoke so quietly a non-superhero wouldn’t have heard a word.

“Steve. Are you going to open your eyes?” The commanding edge to his question set Steve’s nerves alight.

“No.” He wanted to arch up and press their lips together, the tease of Tony's barely there kiss almost too tortuous to bear, but it wasn't his move to make.

“Are you going to move?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Light fingers danced down Steve’s side, then tucked up under his shirt. The cotton t-shirt and gym shorts he wore suddenly seemed naked and exposed as he blushed under the gaze he knew he was subject to.

Tony’s hands were scattered at first, flitting from place to place - hip, to shoulder, then back down to squeeze his thigh. The frantic petting began to calm, hands sliding slower and with more purpose. They caressed over the jut of his hip bone, along the side of his ribs and up to his chest.

Tony spread one palm flat for a moment, covering the place where the arc reactor sat in his own chest, then slid his hand up until his fingers circled Steve’s neck. Steve swallowed hard at the twisting deep in his gut that Tony’s fingers awoke. He was hard, but he had no idea where Tony intended to take this. He was entirely in Tony’s hands, and those hands were bringing him somewhere he’d never been before. He still felt half asleep, and yet vibrantly awake at the same time. Every touch was multiplied tenfold, but his body happily stayed willing and still, no matter where Tony’s fingers alighted next.

Leaving Steve’s neck, Tony ran his palm around his jaw and over his ear to settle in his hair. He threaded his fingers through the strands and combined a soothing massage with a slightly-too-hard tug. 

Without visual input, Steve’s traitor mind immediately supplied the hundreds of things Tony could do with his hand twisted into Steve’s hair. Pull him around wherever he went, shove him to his knees, press him into the couch. 

Tony must have noticed the effect he was having on Steve, but he didn’t seem to have any urgency in his explorations. His fingers wandered anywhere they liked, without pattern or rhythm. Occasionally they brushed along his straining erection, but they never showed any inclination to linger there.

What felt like hours later, Tony leaned forward again to whisper against Steve’s mouth, his hands continuing to explore. “I watched you in the park for such a long time, the other day. You were so beautiful, sitting there drawing. I could watch those hands move all day.”

Steve’s lips parted of their own accord, drawing in Tony’s sweet breath, willing him closer.

“I was late, Pepper had already called me about 37 times to tell me I’d better get my ass down to the office, but I couldn’t leave without knowing that you would let me do this. I shouldn’t have bothered going into the office anyway - all I could think about through the whole damn meeting was you. All the things I want to do with you. To you. The things I want you to do.”

Steve swallowed hard and heard Tony suck in a breath as he leaned back again. Steve mourned the loss of his warmth, but then the hand was back, sliding down his chest, lulling him back into that magical place of hypersensitive peace. 

The hand ran down Steve’s leg, over the arch of his foot, and off the end of his toes. A satisfied little groan that sounded suspiciously like “mine” slipped out of Tony’s mouth, then Tony's footsteps padded softly out of the room. 


End file.
